Closer
by HouxBelle
Summary: Caitlin's college roommate Amelia comes to visit and has some interesting news for her. Amelia also looks like the high school girlfriend of Harrison Wells (Earth-2) who died long ago. How could this be? Dance clubs, hide and seek and scotch all come together in this wonderful story of the past coming to the present in a whole new way. OC and Harrison Wells (Earth-2) relationship.


"Good morning Harry" Cisco said as he walked into cortex.

"Ramon" Harrison said stoically.

Just then Barry sped into S.T.A.R. Labs. "hey guys!"

Caitlin followed shortly behind with clearly wind blown hair.

"Was that my bad?" Barry asked.

"It's fine, Barry." She smiled fixing her hair.

"So quick note for you guys. My college roommate Amelia is coming into town to visit. I am gonna bring her to work with me after lunch so no speeding Barry. Also I told her Harrison Wells was a twin so we won't have to explain Harry to her. She has lived abroad in Ireland for about 3 years now. She visited me when the particle accelerator went off and I lost Ronnie but she left shortly after Barry was moved here." Caitlin explained.

"Didn't Evil Wells kinda have a thing for her?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, thankfully he wasn't very forward and she never noticed." Caitlin replied.

"Did she have some part in his plan?" Harry asked.

"Not to be crass but I think she just kinda did it for him. She's kind of amazing. Super intelligent, graduated high school at 15 and finished college at 18 then got her PhD. However she is the most down to earth person ever."

"It sounds like you have a crush on her" Barry teased.

"I do! That's for sure." Cisco said

"What's her but?" Barry asked.

"Excuse me?" Caitlin said shocked. Harrison looked at Barry confused.

"Her 'but' you know." Cisco began explaining "Barry's an awesome guy but he's in love with his childhood best friend." At this Barry made his fair enough face, Cisco continued. "Harry's a great guy but he's kind of a dick and from another Earth." Harrison crinkled his nose at this.

"Oh!" Caitlin said in understanding "Well, um, she's kind of a mom. Whenever we go out she makes sure every has everything. She is always lecturing her friends about their terrible life decisions. She taught me how to do taxes. She talked to my mom for me a few times. She was even on our friend Oliva's bank account so she could call if there was ever an issue." Caitlin said.

"Huh" Harrison said. "I had a high school friend named Amelia who was like that" He smiled nostalgically. "she died on our earth sadly, the good ones always die young as they say"

"I am so sorry Harry." Caitlin said. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We drifted apart after high school and early college. I found out through a mutual friend she had passed just before Tess and I got engaged." Harrison said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that Harry" Caitlin sympathized.

" No matter, I have had my time to mourn her." he smiled and turned back to his work.

"So other than her mother complex, your Amelia sounds pretty cool" Barry commented as he tried to change the subject.

"Ah the mother complex. It's my bread and butter and that's why I love her." Cisco said clutching his heart and looking off into the distance.

"No flirting Cisco." She warned. "We are meeting at Jitters at one and then we should be back here at two just so you guys know. We will leave here early enough to where if something happens you can flash away" Caitlin informed the team.

"Wow cait, seems like you thought of everything" Barry said.

"Amelia really means alot to me. She was there for me with Ronnie and I don't wanna abandon her in her hour of need." Caitlin explained.

"Hour of need?" Harrison questioned.

"Yeah, she just called me and said she needed me, I didn't even know she was in the states" Caitlin said shrugging.

"Okay, no speeding after lunch and we can close up the Flash suit." Cisco said.

The rest of the group went on with their work.

Lunch time rolled around.

Caitlin met Amelia at Jitters.

"Caitlin!" Amelia shouted. Amelia was an average height girl with dirty blonde hair that was loosely curled and laid softly on her back. She wore a grey v-neck short sleeve shirt with multiple long necklaces, dark blue jeans, a red watch and grey converse. Her bag was a small crossbody brown slouch bag.

Just as Caitlin had remembered her. Her blue grey eyes were warm and friendly. Caitlin felt so happy to see her old friend.

"Amelia!" Caitlin shouted back.

Amelia was like a bright sun spot that got warmer as you got closer. She was always positive and full of light but so calm. You trusted and felt connected to her instantly. Ronnie described her as like a mom who gave you a warm blanket and hot chocolate. Which Caitlin thought was perfect.

Caitlin never really had a lot of friends but if she had a best friend it was Amelia.

Amelia walked up and embraced Caitlin. "Caitlin thank you so much for meeting me last minute."

"Of course Amelia. I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so much! How has Ireland been?" Caitlin asked.

"It's been amazing. I was sad to leave but I had to." Amelia responded with sadness in her eyes.

"What happened Amelia?" Caitlin said as she took her friend's hand and her eyes filled with concern.

"We need to talk Cait." Amelia said nervously as they sat down in the corner table at Jitters.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco had changed from his frumpy work clothes to a nice button down and jeans and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail.

Harrison looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Dude stop. You don't understand. This girl is amazing." Cisco said "Sure she is like 3 years older than me but age is just a number brother"

All of a sudden Barry flashed into the cortex. "Did you guys get Caitlin's text?"

Cisco picked up his phone and read out loud "Meet me in the cortex, 2pm, we have a new meta case"

Just as he finished Caitlin walked in.

"Okay guys, Amelia is on her way up. I have just a few mins to fill you in." Caitlin said hurriedly. "She's a meta-human. While she was here visiting she was affected by the same explosion Barry was and now she has powers"

"What kind of powers?" Harrison asked.

Just then they all heard a voice in their minds "Okay kids, this is where it gets crazy"

As she turned the corner Harrison froze. He swallowed hard and said out loud "Oh my god, Amelia"

No one but Amelia understood his amazement wasn't at her powers but at her face. He had seen her face before.

"I know her powers are amazing aren't they?" Caitlin said.

"That's not what he means Cait." Amelia corrected her.

"What? I am confused" Barry said.

Amelia then made eye contact with Harrison and walked toward him. "You've seen my face before haven't you? But it wasn't me. It was another me."

"Do you all remember the Amelia that I was telling you about before? The one I went to highschool with?" Harrison asked.

Everyone nodded in confusion.

Amelia finished his thought "I'm her Earth-1 doppleganger? What does that mean?"

"How are you doing this?" Cisco asked.

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic. I'm reading his mind." Amelia explained " That was the gift the particle accelerator gave me."

She said and then she looked at Cisco. "To answer the question you just thought I can turn it on and off, at first I couldn't. It was maddening. I lived in solitude for a few months until I could learn to control it. When I saw Harrison's face when he saw me I couldn't help myself." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Amelia turned to Harrison "Please forgive me. Our first meeting and I have already invaded your privacy. My curiosity got the best of me." She said then putting her head down.

"It's fine Miss Amelia. Don't trouble yourself" Harrison said, still clearly freaked by seeing the doppelganger.

"So there are other Earths?" Amelia asked turning to Caitlin.

"Okay, so there's a lot we have to tell you." Caitlin said.

"If you're gonna tell me Barry is the Flash, I already know. Don't need powers to tell. He's always had a lot of access to information a little too first hand. " Amelia said walking over and taking Barry's arm.

"You got me" Barry said smiling at the blue eyed woman. "I like her already"

"You should probably sit down." Caitlin said then began explaining everything to Amelia. The other Earth's, Zoom, Barry's powers, Harrison Wells the evil one, the real one and theirs from Earth-2.

"Oh" She said taking all the information in. "So can I help?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"I'm a meta-human Barry, I can help. Even if you don't want me to use my powers I am fairly intelligent. I can help. Please" Amelia begged. "I have felt so useless these past few months and I wanna do something that is meaningful. Plus I can cook too. Be team support, something"

"I vote she stays" Cisco then promptly said.

"As do I" Harrison chimed from across the room.

Barry then looked at Caitlin. "You know how I feel about her."

"Amelia, welcome to Team Flash." Barry said extending his hand out to her.

Amelia then hugged him. "Oh my gosh finally another hugger" Barry laughed.

"Wait! I don't have a place to stay and Cait's is only a one bedroom. Are there any good hotels around here?" Amelia asked.

"I think there is a spare room apart from Harry's if you wanna stay here for a few days until you can find a place" Caitlin offered. "If Harry doesn't mind"

"Fine by me" Harrison said nonchalantly.

"That would be amazing. I just need to go get my stuff out of the car." Amelia stated.

Then there was a whoosh and Barry came back in. "All your stuff is in the spare room"

"Thanks Barry." Amelia said then hugged Barry once again. She then turned to Caitlin.

"So what can I do?"

"Miss Amelia I could use your assistance." Harrison said.

"Harry never asks for help. Feel lucky. Or maybe afraid." Cisco teased.

"I just feel excited" Amelia said

Then everyone looked at her kind of funny "No, not like that, oh my gosh I sound like Felicity don't I?" She laughed.

"Aw, we have our own Felicity" Barry said putting his hand to his heart.

Amelia smiled, softly punched Barry's shoulder and then headed to the small office like area where Harrison was working.

"One rule Miss Amelia" Harrison began

"Please, just call me Amy or Amelia" she responded.

"Amelia, one rule. No powers." He cautioned.

"Deal" She said reaching her hand out to shake his. He took it and shook it in agreement.

They began working together and honestly it was like they had been working together their whole lives. Perfectly in sync in their work. She felt like Harrison was testing her and she was passing with flying colors.

Harrison knew it wasn't his Amelia but he kept having to remind himself. She was just like her. Acted like her, talked like her, reasoned like her. How could his doppleganger be so different but hers so similar?

As the day wrapped up she was sitting at a chair in the cortex talking fandoms with Cisco.

"Oh my gosh, that most important question. Who shot first?" Cisco questioned

"Han, obviously. George got a little ahead of himself with those re-edits" Amelia responded.

"She's one of us." Cisco announced causing laughter to erupt from the group.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go out tonight?" Amelia suggested.

"Out?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah, Karaoke or dancing or something. Team building" She said with a smile on her face. "Plus I'm new here. I wanna see what Central City has to offer."

"I'm down." Cisco agreed. "Barry? Caitlin? You down?"

"Sure" Caitlin agreed, Barry gave a thumbs up.

Amelia then looked over to Harrison. "You gonna come Harry?"

The whole team laughed.

Amelia looked confused.

"Harry doesn't go out" Cisco explained.

"Why not? we can go to a club, loud music kinda dark. Nobody will recognize his face" Amelia reasoned.

"No, Amelia I don't think you get it…" Cisco began to explain.

"I'll go" Harrison interrupted.

Everyone looked stunned. Amelia just clapped her hands and said "alright, Cait and I are going to her place to get changed. You boys wrap up and meet us at LionsHeart? That club that just opened here?" Caitlin nodded.

"Barry don't forget to let Iris know what you are doing so she can meet us if she wants"

"Thanks mom" Barry teased Amelia.

And with that they all left.

"I can't believe you got Harry to go" Caitlin said as they walked to her car.

Later on at LionsHeart club the music was loud and the lights flashed so much Harrison kept complaining of possible seizures.

All the boys were complaining.

However, As soon as Amelia and Caitlin walked in the boys stopped complaining.

"Oh my gosh, totally worth the $25 cover charge." Cisco said as he watched the girls walk up to the drew Barry and Harrison's attention.

Caitlin was wearing a form fitting dark blue dress with sequin pattern throughout, her hair up in a bun and silver heels. Amelia was wearing a white boned corset with a high waisted white knee high skirt with black lace around the trim. She had a thin necklace on and her hair was down in ringlet curls. Both girls had a small clutch to match their outfits.

"Hey guys!" Amelia called once she saw them and took Caitlin by her hand and lead her through the crowd.

"How is everyone? Do we have a DD?" Amelia asked displaying the mom like characteristics that Caitlin described as the group stood by the bar.

"Barry is our DD" Cisco said putting his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Speedsters can't get drunk"

"Aw, thank you Barry for coming out. And I apologize in advance." Amelia smiled at him. "Because I am gonna get sloshed."

She then turned to the bar and stood on her tip toes and bent over the counter to get the bartender's attention.

Caitlin caught Harrison, Cisco and Barry looking at her.

"4 shots of fireball please" Amelia ordered.

"4 shots?!" Caitlin said as Harrison laughed.

"Laugh it up Harry, one of those shots is for you." Amelia teased as she hip bumped him.

Once the shots got there she passed them out to everyone.

"Three, two, one" Amelia shouted and everyone took a shot.

"Come on Cait, let's dance" Amelia said as she took Caitlin by the hand.

After a few mins of Caitlin and Amelia dancing Cisco and Barry had joined the girls. Ciscos dorky dancing was cracking up Amelia.

She then looked over to Harrison who was sitting at the bar watching the group. She motioned for him to come join them. He shook his head. She then she made her way to him.

"You are not from that town in footloose. Let's go Harry." She said as she walked up to him.

"I am pretty sure I am too old to dance." He said laughing at her.

At this point he had turned in his stool and his he was facing her with his legs propped up on the rests under the stool.

She moved closer to him and put her hands on his shoulder moving her body closer to his.

"Harry, you only live once" She said looking at him dead in the eyes.

She let her hands move down his arm and grasp his hands and pulled him off the stool and toward the dance floor.

"You got Harry to dance?!" Barry said "You are seriously magical."

"I know" she said smiling at Barry and then putting her arms around Harry's neck and dancing with him.

The group danced for what felt like hours. Then they all headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"So we are actually gonna play hide and seek?" Caitlin said.

"Yes! This place is huge, it would be the most epic game ever." Amelia begged. "How have you guys never done this?"

"Fighting evil meta-humans takes up time" Barry said.

"Fair enough but come one this would be so fun." She begged. "Cisco will back me up."

"You got it boo, I am so down for hide and seek." Cisco said. "Harry you gonna play?"

"Sure" Harry said.

"Nose goes!" Amelia shouted. Everyone put their fingers on their nose but Caitlin was last.

"Dang it" Caitlin shouted.

"Okay, no meta-human power usage. Once the person starts going to find, you cannot move unless you are heading for base to be counted safe." Amelia said happily as she turned to Caitlin her dress twirled with her.

"You ready?" She looked at Caitlin and asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Caitlin replied.

"Okay go!" Barry shouted.

Caitlin began counting and everyone ran to hide. Barefoot Amelia rand down the cortex hall.

Amelia found a hiding spot and stayed for awhile but didn't like it so she moved. As she looked around for a spot she found a small supply closet and she opened the door and backed into the spot making sure Caitlin was still counting and hadn't began searching.

All of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around her waist earning a gasp from her.

"Someone already had this spot ma'am" Harrison whispered into her ear as he pulled her close to his body.

She then heard Caitlin shout "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

She laughed silently "Well you are stuck with me now, she's already started looking."

"I think I can live with that." He whispered in response keeping his arms around her waist.

As they waited Amelia leaned against Harrison, allowing the feeling of his breath on her neck to caress her.

He had a clear view of her perky breasts in the corset top she had worn. He was having a hard time focusing with her if he was honest. She was just like the Amelia he had known. Little did she know, that Amelia was his first love and she was exactly like her.

They stayed the way they were for a long time didn't say anything, she just sat in his arms.

Soon they heard Caitlin's footsteps, this caused Amelia to stiffen and back further into Harrison. They both remained completely quiet but Amelia's heart was pounding.

Caitlin's footsteps passed them and grew further and further away.

"Let's go" Amelia whispered to Harrison as they ran out of their spot to base.

As they were running Caitlin saw them and began running after them.

"Two of you in one room and I missed it!" She shouted as Harrison and Amelia touched base in the cortex.

"Safe!" Amelia shouted with a huge smile on her face. She looked over and Harrison was smiling as well.

"Ugh" Caitlin said.

She left to go look for Cisco and Barry.

Amelia turned to Harrison "please tell me you hid some booze somewhere in this office"

"I have scotch." Harrison offered.

"Perfect." Amelia said

Harrison moved to his desk and pulled out a scotch bottle and one glass.

"Only one glass?" Amelia whinned.

"I don't normally have someone I share this with. It's hidden booze for a reason." Harrison teased.

"Touche, you're gonna have to share with me then" Amelia commented as she took a swig of the scotch.

"Damn that's smooth" She said

All of a sudden Barry came running in at normal speed and touched base.

"Drunk Hide and Seek? That sounds awesome" Barry laughed.

Just then Cisco moped in behind Caitlin.

"She got me" he said resigning himself.

The team played a few more rounds. Harrison was the only one to not been it the whole time. He was then declared the champ. Then the team sat around laughing and talking about Amelia and all that had happened to them while drinking scotch.

"Okay, well it's time for us to go home." Caitlin said "It's been so fun but I am exhausted."

"Yeah, Joe is probably gonna freak if I stay any longer." Barry said.

"I will bring coffee's tomorrow morning" Cisco said as he gathered his things to leave.

"A double tall caramel latte would rock my world Cisco" Amelia said as she picked up her forgotten heels and clutch.

"Barry, I know your order. Cait I got you. Harry, same as always." Cisco said as he made his way to the exit.

Caitlin and Barry hugged Amelia and said good night.

"Do you guys have everything? Caitlin please text me when you get home so I know you're safe." Amelia said in her mother voice

"Thanks mom, we are good" Caitlin teased as Barry and her got in the elevator down to the exit.

Amelia made her way back to the cortex where Harrison was putting up his secret stash of scotch.

She walked in and leaned against the doorway.

"This Amelia from your earth." Amelia began asking "She was special to you wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was my first love. I held onto the hope of being with her for a long time. Then she passed away and I married Tess. Moved on with my life." Harrison replied.

"You know I'm not her." Amelia asked as she walked toward him. "I look like her, talk like her but I am not her. I am Amelia from Earth-1"

"Yes, you are your own woman." Harrison replied as he walked toward her with sincerity in his voice.

"Good" She paused "as long as we are clear."

They were standing face to face now. In the middle of the cortex. She then stood on her tiptoes, moved one hand to steady herself on his chest and placed a small kiss on his lips, she let her lips linger near his for a moment then turned to walk away

"Good night Harrison" She said looking back at the stunned man she left in the cortex to go to her room.

The next morning she woke up and went to the locker rooms to shower and get ready for the day. While she showered she listened to "Colors" by Halsey singing along.

Once she was done, she wrapped her towel around her body and stood in front of the sink and started blow drying her hair. She liked it here at S.T.A.R. Labs. She felt calm.

She then took her towel off her naked body and wrapped her robe around herself to make her way back to her room.

As she made her way back to her room she saw Harrison walking toward the cortex and she smiled at the thought of their kiss last night.

She went into her room and got dressed for the day. Putting on skinny faux leather pants with a short sleeved white scoop neck shirt. She put back on her thin necklace from last night and did her make up. Putting on her black converse she walked into the cortex. Her hair she didn't do much to. It was naturally wavy so she just let it be.

As she made her way to the cortex she heard Cisco and Harrison chatting.

"Good morning fellas" She said as she walked in smiling at the two and taking a seat at the desk.

"Coffee, m'lady" Cisco said as he handed her the latte she ordered. "I also took the liberty of including an oatmeal, Caitlin said it was your favorite."

"Cisco, how sweet" Amelia said standing and taking the beverage and the bag from him and moving to a clear table near where Harrison was standing.

As she arrived at the table Harrison moved next to her and leaned his back against the table crossing his arms in front of him.

"Good morning Harrison" Amelia said as she slyly smiled at him and took her oatmeal out of the bag.

"Good morning Amelia." He said with a small smile to her.

They were interrupted by Cisco greeting Barry and Caitlin.

"Good morning guys" Barry said as he went into his newest meta human spiel.

Amelia turned and leaned against the table like Harrison and was to listen to what Barry was saying, holding her oatmeal and taking a bite. Then holding it up as if to offer some to Harrison.

He lifted his hand and shook his head. Amelia continued eating.

As Barry finished they all had assignments and began working. Harrison again requesting assistance from Amelia.

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were sitting together on the other end of the cortex.

"Harry has really taken to Amelia." Cisco said concerned.

"Jealous Ramon?" Caitlin said mocking Harrison's voice.

"Hell yeah I am." He laughed.

"I think it's kind of sweet. She is the doppelganger of his high school friend and they probably were able to pick up that friendship quickly" Caitlin commented. "It's nice."

"I hope friendship is all it is. Cause she's gonna be heartbroken when Harry returns to Earth-2" Barry noted.

"They work surprisingly well together. She is never in his way and idk maybe she is using her powers to read his mind but it's like she knows what he needs before he does." Cisco said watching the two work together.

"Harrison made her promise no powers. Amelia is a woman of her word. Also that's just Amelia. That's part of the mom thing I was telling you about. She has like this sixth sense about people." Caitlin said.

"Eh, I ship it." Barry laughed.

"That's not friendship!" Cisco said. "You are supposed to root for me"

They all turned to look at Harry and Amelia working together. She held up a pen just as he turned to look for one.

"I have to agree with Barry, Cisco. It's like clockwork." Caitlin resigned.

Cisco sighed and they all went back to work.

A few moments later Caitlin spoke up. "I think we need to test out Amelia's powers"

"Agreed" Harrison said quickly.

Amelia looked up from the book she was reading "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"What can you do?" Barry asked.

"Come here" She motioned for Barry to come closer to her and he obeyed.

She then placed her hand on Barry's chest and he said "woah"

They both appeared to be in a trance, Amelia's eyes were white. After a few short mins Amelia's eyes went back to normal and Barry shook his head like he was shaking out of a trance.

"She just showed me a memory from last night when she found me in hide and seek." Barry said amazed.

"We know you can read minds but can you move things with your mind?" Cisco asked. Just as he finished his sentence his pen was taken from his shirt pocket and placed on the table next to him.

"Anything else we should know?" Caitlin said.

"That's it really, or all I have been able to do." Amelia commented.

"Fascinating." Harrison said in a small voice.

"Does your family know about this Amelia?" Barry asked.

"I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents are. Caitlin is the closest thing to family I have in this world." Amelia said with a small sadness in her voice.

Caitlin then moved to put her arm around Amelia. "Well now you have a whole new family."

Amelia smiled "Thanks guys"

"Well now that the tests are done she needs a superhero name." Cisco informed the team.

"I get a name?!" Amelia said excitedly.

"I've got the perfect one too." Cisco said. "Oracle"

"I love it thank you Cisco." Amelia said as she hugged him.

They then all continued working on the latest meta case. Harrison teased Amelia a few times calling her Oracle and getting a good laugh from her. The team had never seen Harry smile as much as this.

Amelia flirted with Harrison all day after that. It was pretty clear to everyone that the two liked each other.

"Oh my gosh, they should just get a room" Cisco scoffed to Caitlin.

"It's sweet, Cisco." Caitlin commented keeping her eyes on her computer.

It was wrapping up to be the end of the day. The group had decided to go to dinner.

"Okay, so we all agree the new restaurant on 5th?" Cisco checked.

"Sounds good to me." Amelia agreed.

"Meet there at 7pm, dress is casual. Barry will be late but is bringing Iris." Caitlin said.

"Did we need to make reservations?" Amelia asked

"No, it's a walk in thing" Barry reassured her.

"Okay see you guys at 7!" Amelia called as everyone left to go home and get ready for the dinner.

As she was making her way back to the cortex she asked Harry "you coming tonight Harry?"

"I think I will." He smiled as he finished up what he was writing on the dry erase board.

She then sat on the desk in the cortex and just watched him.

"See something you like Amelia?" Harrison teased after a few moments

"Absolutely" She teased back to him.

He then turned to face her, taking his glasses off his face. "You know, we do have to talk about that kiss at some point"

"What kiss was that?" Amelia teased like she was couldn't remember.

"I think I am gonna need you.." She then hopped off the table and walked toward Harrison "to remind me"

"Is that so?" Harrison said watching her walk closer to him.

"Uh, huh" She said smiling as she got right up on him. She then brought her lips to his kissing as they did before but this time her arms were around his neck and his were grasping her hips.

As they parted from the kiss Amelia spoke "oh, I think I am starting to remember. Remind me one last time"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer this time, her body was almost flush against his as they kissed. His tongue exploring her mouth and vica versa. Soon he backed them up to the desk she had been sitting on previously, hands roaming everywhere.

She then jumped up on the desk, to sit as she had before and took off her shirt. Harrison followed with the removal of his shirt. Their passionate make out was causing his member to bulge against his pants. He moved to her bra covered breasts and began kissing the tops of them and kissing her neck. This brought a moan from Amelia's lips. She then began pulling on his belt signalling him to undo it so she could reach what she wanted. He obliged and her hand was on his member pumping it. He moaned as she took his length in both her hands.

"Harrison, I need you to take me to your room and fuck me" She whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He questioned.

"I need it." She said capturing his lips again.

That was all he needed to hear. He carried them to his room and closed the door behind them. As he slid inside of her her breath hitched and it was all he could do not to go right then and there. Their bodies moved perfectly together and Harrison never wanted to leave that room.

However once they both reached their climax he collapsed on the bed next to her. Her naked form looking gorgeous covered in sweat and basking in pleasure.

She moved to lay on his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Thank you" She said quietly.

"I should be thanking you" Harrison laughed

Amelia laughed

She then sat up and looked at him. "You know we have to meet the team in like 30 mins"

"Ugh, can't we just stay here?" Harrison begged as he sat up to meet her face and peppered kisses on her.

"Come on, I gotta get redressed and plus I am hungry" Amelia said as she kissed him one last time made her way out of bed.

"Fine" he said as he got up and got dressed.

Amelia was in her room redoing her makeup when Harrison came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, hi" She said softy

"Hi" he said then proceeded to kiss her neck.

"You remember being in the closet like this?" She commented.

"Yes, I would have had you right then and there" Harrison teased as he kissed her ear.

"I would have let you" she giggled. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" He said moving away from her and to the door.

She grabbed her bag and took his outstretched hand. They held hands all the way to the S.T.A.R. Labs van and he opened the door for her as she got in.

The car ride there was bliss. He held her hand the whole drive. When they got there she didn't expect him to grab her hand but as they were crossing the street from where they parked he grabbed her hand and said "let's go" and they ran across to the restaurant entrance.

He still kept a firm grasp on her hand.

As they walked in, hand in hand, they found the table where the team was already seated and found two open seats right next to each other.

Cisco saw their hands joined and shouted "I knew it!"

Amelia smiled hiding her face in the side of Harrison's shoulder. Caitlin and Barry smiled.

"Welcome guys. Take a seat we haven't ordered yet" Caitlin said moving on from the news of the obviously coupling of Harrison and Amelia.

"Amelia, this is Iris." Barry introduced her and Amelia shook Iris' hand.

"So nice to meet you Iris, I have heard so much about you from Caitlin and Barry" Amelia said as she then made her way to one of the open seats next to Caitlin, Harrison sitting next to her once she had taken her seat.

He then rested his arm on the back of Amelia's chair and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my god get a room" Cisco said

Harrison and Amelia burst into laughter at his comment.

"Oh my god you guys already did didn't you!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I am so lost" Iris said to Barry.

"Spill" Caitlin said as Harrison moved his chair closer to Amelia.

Amelia began talking about how the past few days they have been feeling like children in love and flirting and teasing. Amelia delicately put that they made love before coming here.

"That's so great Amelia, it's good to see Harrison in such a good mood" Iris teased.

"You're breaking my heart, you and I were gonna get married. Han shot first" Cisco teased.

Amelia made a sad face.

"Maybe next time Crisco" Harrison teased.

"So food, I am starving" Amelia said changing the subject picking up the menu.

"I would imagine so." Caitlin teased.

Everyone at the table laughed and had a wonderful meal together. Harrison had not been this happy in a long time. They stayed laughing and eating, ordering desserts and more drinks.

As the night came to a close Harrison and Amelia got back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

They walked in and she turned to him and said "Good night Harrison" and kissed him as she had that first time.

As she turned to walk away he caught her arm "Stay with me tonight." He said half begging, half demanding.

"Okay" She said as they walked hand in hand to his room.


End file.
